pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World/Game modes
There are multiple types of game modes in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Below is each of them in detail. Adventure Mode - Level 5.]] Upon playing the game as normally, the player will be browsing through the Lost Map to select the levels in the game to play. This is Adventure Mode. The Lost Map After completing Player’s House – Level 5, you will unlock the Lost Map, and be able to explore the Lost World and progress with the storyline. Upon collecting the Lost Map, Crazy Dave will introduce you to the map (after landing on the island) with the following dialogue: Crazy Dave: Land ahoy! Crazy Dave: Rock Beach is now in our reach! Hey, that rhymes… Crazy Dave: Anyway, according to the map… Crazy Dave: This sanky-do (refers to the sanctuary) is on the other side of the island. Crazy Dave: So let's get a move on! Cause we gotta long journey ahead of us! Crazy Dave: Here, you have the map this time and lead the way. Crazy Dave: Why’d I make you leader this time? Crazy Dave: Cause I’m CRRRAAAAAAAAAZZYY! The game will then prompt you to play the first level after this dialogue ends. As you progress through the game, more levels will become available, and you can eventually progress to the next areas when you complete a certain set of levels (more on this in the next sub-section). Below is the Lost Map with all levels completed (this map is incomplete, however, and more areas will be added soon). Level paths In each area, different levels will branch out to different level paths. Each distinct level path is identified with a letter next to their number. Levels marked with… * A – Are levels that make up the main path (other level paths always branch out from this main path), and they always lead to the gateway of the next area (more on this in the next sub-section). Compulsory level path to complete to progress with the storyline. * B – Are levels that lead to gate mechanisms (more on this in the next sub-section). Compulsory level path to complete to progress with the storyline. They are only visible after completing all levels in level path A. * C – Are levels that lead to lost, premium seed packets. These are seed packets of plants that are generally more powerful than other plants in the game, and there are always two of these found in each area. One is obtained by completing the first half of the level path, and another by completing the whole level path. This level path doesn’t need to be complete to progress with the storyline. * D – This level path is not visible until you complete all levels in level path A. This level path contains much harder levels than other levels in the same area. It is recommended to return to complete it after getting stronger plants. Completing this level path earns you a Treasure Chest. Treasure chests are items that always contain: ** 10 random Tokens ** 3 diamonds ** 1 free, random Power Up use ** 1 costume :This level path doesn’t need to be complete to progress with the storyline. NOTE: Endless Zones also branch out from level path A at a certain level. These Endless Zones are not counted as a separate level path, nor is it counted as a ‘level’. More about Endless Zones in the next section. Gateways Gateways (other than levels) are what stands between you and the next area. In order to open it, you’ll need to complete all levels in level path B to activate the mechanism that opens the gate. You’ll also need to complete all levels in level path A to proceed to the gateway itself, then you can proceed to the next area. The following is dialogue that takes place when you reach a closed gateway for the first time: Crazy Dave: Hmm… that’s no good. Crazy Dave: This stupid door’s in the way. (refers to the gate) Crazy Dave: We’ll have to find a way to open it. Crazy Dave: Oh, what’s that on the map? (refers to the gate mechanism) Crazy Dave: That looks like something that could help. Crazy Dave: I think… After the dialogue ends, the game will notify the player that for every area, they must complete not only level path A, but as well as level path B in order to unlock the next area. Brain Busters Like in Plants vs. Zombies 2, Brain Busters are certain levels which add different mechanics, conditions or objectives to gameplay. Some of them may be Brain Busters which already exist in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Below is the full list of Brain Busters in the game. All areas Special Delivery Instead of using sun to plant seeds, you’ll automatically receive seed packets that are ready to be planted via a conveyor belt. The following dialogue will take place when the player plays this kind of level for the first time: Crazy Dave: Special delivery! Crazy Dave: A whole pile of seeds, comin’ at ya! These levels are played on: * Rock Beach: Levels 7A, 15A, 2B, 3C, 3D * Shroom Moors: Levels 4A, 15A, 6C Locked and Loaded In these levels, you will have to use plants pre-selected by Crazy Dave. Not all available seed slots the player has may be used, and so the spare slots will not be shown. The following dialogue will take place when the player plays this kind of level for the first time: Crazy Dave: Hey hey hey! Crazy Dave: This time, imma pick the plants for ye to use! Crazy Dave: This should be a nice combo, now let’s get CRRRAAAAAAAAAZZYY! These levels are played on: * Rock Beach: Levels 4A, 4C * Shroom Moors: Levels 13A, 2D Last Stand In these levels, the player will have to plan, and strategize a defense to survive an onslaught of zombies (the zombies will only arrive when the player has finished their planned defense), using only the amount of sun pre-provided for you. Sun-producing plants and some free plants are not allowed in these levels. The following dialogue will take place when the player plays this kind of level for the first time: Crazy Dave: Uh oh. Crazy Dave: That’s a lotta zombies comin’ your way. Crazy Dave: Luckily we have lots of spare sun to use for now! Crazy Dave: So let’s get plantin' real CRRRAAAAAAAAAZZYY! These levels are played on: * Rock Beach: Levels 11A, 5D * Shroom Moors: Level 11A Save Our Seeds In these levels, there will be a number of endangered plants that sit on yellow and black striped tiles. The types of plants, the amount of them, and where they are positioned vary in each level. The player is to not let any zombie eat, or destroy any of these plants. The following dialogue will take place when the player plays this kind of level for the first time: Crazy Dave: SOS! Those plants are in danger! We needa help ‘em! Crazy Dave: So, let’s get this rescue mission goin’! Crazy Dave: But most importantly… Crazy Dave: Let’s get CRRRAAAAAAAAAZZYY! These levels are played on: * Rock Beach: Levels 12A, 2D * Shroom Moors: Levels 1B, 4D Most areas Hero Time This brain buster focuses mainly on heroes, click here to know more about it. The player is given a preset defense (some plants will already be placed on the lawn), and must defend against Super Brainz. The player may only use Plant Heroes to aid the plants, and this time, three Heroes can be brought into battle, and you can tap/click on their icon while they are still on cooldown to reduce their cooldown time by a second. Super Brainz is a mini-boss. He has no health bar, but there is a timer of 3 minutes before Super Brainz will give up attacking the player and return another time (in another Hero Time brain buster level). If a minute is to pass, Super Brainz becomes more aggressive, and also perform an area-exclusive gimmick. He will regularly fly in into random rows or columns to perform the one of the following actions: * Fly across a column and drop in multiple zombies (dropping them off at a column) * Push all plants in a row or column towards a certain direction (he will fly across that column or row in a random direction, and push all plants on that column or row one tile across the column/row in his direction (if a plant is at the edge of the column or row, it will be pushed off the lawn)) * Push all zombies in a column up or down, or push all of them in a row forward (similarly to how Super Brainz moves plants) Depending on the area, Super Brainz has different kinds of gimmicks to aid the zombies (these happen after every minute that passes): * Shroom Moors - Launch 3 syringes (the ones that Mycologist Zombie uses) onto 3 random plants. These levels are played on: *Shroom Moors: Levels 6A, 3B, 2C Rock Beach Wall-nut Bowling The player will use Wall-nuts, which are delivered via conveyor belt, to kill zombies in these levels. The Wall-nuts are first placed behind the marked-out bowling line, and the Wall-nut will then roll forward to hit any zombies in its way. When a Wall-nut hits a zombie, it will bounce, and continue rolling at an angle, and hit more zombies in its way. Explode-O-Nuts may also occasionally be delivered, which explode in contact with a zombie (in a 3×3 area). The levels are also slightly harder due to the presence of rocks on the lawn. Rocks can also cause Wall-nuts to bounce off it, making aiming zombies which are behind it much harder. The following dialogue will take place when the player plays this kind of level for the first time: Crazy Dave: Hey there neighbour! Crazy Dave: We’re going bowling! Crazy Dave: Here, take this Wall-nut! Crazy Dave: Why’d I put a Wall-nut in your hand? Crazy Dave: Cause I’m CRRRAAAAAAAAAZZYY! Crazy Dave: I’m kinda getting some déjà vu for some reason… Crazy Dave: But anyway, go! Bowl me a winner!! These levels are played on: Levels 5A, 13A, 6C Shroom Moors Coffin Conundrum Each lane will have huge numbers of coffins coming in (each lane has the same number), all coffins in a lane being pushed by a Mortician Zombie. As usual, these coffins contain either zombies, Plant Food (small chance), or nothing at all (also small chance). These zombies can also not only be the usual zombies that come out of the coffins (e.g. Conehead Zombie), but also some other zombie (e.g. Landscaper Zombie). Because of the huge numbers, powerful seed packets will be delivered via Special Delivery (as the game progresses, less strong plants will be supplied, and stronger zombies will emerge from the coffins). The following dialogue will take place when the player plays this kind of level for the first time: Crazy Dave: Hey there neighbour! Crazy Dave: Get ready for a hecka lotta coffins comin’ your way! Crazy Dave: Cause those Mortician Zombies are gonna throw so many at ya you’ll be coughin’! Crazy Dave: Okay, that was bad pun. Crazy Dave: But seriously, get ready! Crazy Dave: These Mortician Zombies won’t show ya mercy! These levels are played on: Levels 9A, 2B, 4C, 5D Endless Zones Just like Survival: Endless in Plants vs. Zombies, and the ‘level’ with the same name in Plants vs. Zombies 2, Endless Zones are sets of endless levels that become more difficult as the player completes more levels. Endless Zones are found in each area in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World, and are unlocked when completing a level that is branched to the Endless Zone (these levels are always levels from level path A (more about level paths in the first section)). The zombies that appear in an Endless Zone depends on which area it is set in (every Endless Zone will always have zombies that have been first encountered in the area it is set in, and from the previous areas). Any Plant Food surplus will be retained throughout all levels, and any lost lawn mowers won’t be replaced for the next levels. Like in Plants vs. Zombies 2, the player will only be automatically limited to five starter plants (these selected starter plants will depend on the world). Before each level is played (including the first one), the player will be shown four chests, where they will first reveal the contents of these chests first, where three of the contents will always be seed packets (excluding plants which haven’t been unlocked yet, and plants which aren’t suitable to be played in the area which the Endless Zone is set in), and the other one will be either of the following: * A free power-up (only shows power-ups which the player doesn’t have a free use for) * A free Plant Food (doesn’t show up if the player’s Plant Food bank is full) * Extra 50 sun to start with for the next level only * Lawn mower replacement (only shows up if the player has lost a lawn mower) * Extra seed slot for the next level only (only shows up if the player doesn’t buy all unlockable seed slots yet, and if the level they’re going to play isn’t the first level) * No contents After a few seconds, the chests will close back, and they will shuffle at a slightly fast speed. After shuffling, the player will choose the chest they want to unlock, and the contents of that chest will be awarded to the player. If the player has chosen a seed packet, that seed packet will be permanently kept for the rest of the Endless Zone (until the player loses). As the player collects more seed packets, and there are less than 3 seed packets left to be obtained for the Endless Zone, the remaining chests will be replaced with one of the mentioned contents above. Below is the list of Endless Zones in the game. Rock Bottom * Area: Rock Beach * Unlocked at level: Level 8A * Starter plants: Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-nut, Potato Mine, Moss-quito Dark Side of the Moors *Area: Shroom Moors *Unlocked at level: Level 7A *Starter plants: Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom, Scaredy-shroom, Wall-nut, Potato Mine Zen Garden Like in the original games (Plants vs. Zombies ''and ''Plants vs. Zombies 2), Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World also has a Zen Garden, which is unlocked after completing Rock Beach – Level 10. The Zen Garden in this game is similar to the original games in a way that: * You get plants by obtaining sprouts, normally from zombies dropping them or buying them from Crazy Dave’s Twiddydinkies. * Plants have to be watered regularly, either for growth or keeping them happy. * Fertilizer is used to make plants grow through different stages (can be restocked from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies). * Bug Spray (which can be restocked from Crazy Dave’s Twiddydinkies) and the Phonograph can be used to make plants happy (when fully grown). These plants will drop silver, or occasionally gold Coins at regular intervals. * Plants can be moved around the garden using Gardening Gloves (this item, unlike in Plants vs. Zombies, is now given for free). * Plants can give coins after growing up. * Stinky the snail can help to automatically collect coins while the player is away. * Bernie the bee can occasionally help to speed up the growth of plants. The following are additional mechanics that Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World’s Zen Garden has: * In order to gain more space in the Zen Garden to keep more plants, you will need to buy more tables to support more flower pots for plants (which can be bought in Crazy Dave’s Twiddydinkies). The player will start with one table, and every table holds up to 9 plants. * Plants now give other kinds of rewards (instead of just Coins or boosted plants) if you keep them happy (when fully grown), they will give 3 random Tokens, but which are applicable for their own stats (e.g. a Sunflower could give a Sun production, Sun cost or Recharge Token). This will only happen, however, for the first time for when the plant is kept happy, after that, the plant will only drop 1 random Token or, very rarely, a diamond. Click here to return to the main article for Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Category:Game Modes Category:PvZ:LW content